I Love You No Matter What
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: I don't know how to write a short description for this so I'll just tell ya that this is a NaeHiro (MakoHiro) fan fic 8DD


Yo ! Fubukiya here with another Dangan Ronpa Fan Fiction ya ^^

This one is also a request from my dear friend Sophia (again XDD)

I hope you and minna will ENJOY it ya ~~

* * *

**I Love You No Matter What**

It was a bright and wonderful day in Japan. At Saino Gakuen (Talent Academy in English) which was located in Tokyo, the students went to school as usual.

Naegi Makoto was one of Saino Gakuen's students. Naegi gets quite good grades in his academic besides sports. His curriculum is not as good but it is comparable in his class. Let me introduce him a little. Naegi has brown, slightly spikey hair. He has light-greyish, green eyes. To all most of the girl in the academy, he was cute and handsome at the same time. He always wears a brownish green hoodie with black jeans and red sneakers to school 'cause the academy didn't set a rule to wear uniforms or make uniforms for the students who entered the academy so they could wear anything they like.

Many fan girls confessed their feelings to him but he rejected all of them, even the prettiest girl in school got rejected by him. But there's a certain person who caught his attention. A _girl_ with short light-brown layered hair, brown eyes, wears a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes. To him, _she_ looks kinda cute and quite beautiful. Whenever he is beside her, his heart beat will rise crazily for sure. He is planning to confess to her. Oh ya, did I mention the name of this luckster ? Fujisaki Chihiro is _her_ name ! They are in the same class and they sit quite near to each other. Everytime Naegi felt bored or alone, he would look at her and that would cheer him up immediately.

On the other hand, Fujisaki still wasn't sure of his feelings towards him. Yeah, Fujisaki had a crush on Naegi too. This is what I call love-blinders =w= (gets slapped) Everytime he was near _her_, _her_ face would go red instantly.

"I'm a boy and he is too. We'll never be together and I don't think he wants to be gay or he even likes me. I'll just keep on wishing for a miracle then."

Yes, Fujisaki Chihiro is a boy and he was cross-dressing.

One day, the class teacher announced that each of them had to do a project or preparation for a certain day. The also had to do it in pairs. Not long after, the teacher started to say out the pairs.

"…Naegi Makoto and Fujisaki Chihiro. Ok, that's the last one. If you did get your pair please come and see me during recess and no changes are to be made."

The both lover birds we shocked for their lives.

"YES ! This is my chance !" thought Naegi.

"No way. Is this a dream or what ?" thought Fujisaki.

The both of them were very excited and over joyed. After hours and hours of what I call torture, school finally ended. Naegi waited for Fujisaki since he was always the first one to go out of the class. After a few minutes, Fujisaki finally got out of the class and he walked over to Naegi.

"Let's go." said Naegi with a soft tone.

"H-Hai…" Fujisaki blushed a little which Naegi didn't notice.

Then they walked home together. They discussed where and when to meet. Eventually, they reached Fujisaki's house and luckily they finished planning before Fujisaki had to say goodbye.

"So, Saturday we'll meet at the café near the school right ?" asked Fujisaki for confirmation.

"Yep. See ya Fujisaki-san."

"Sayonara Naegi-kun."

Then both went their separate ways.

_(Time Skip: Saturday)_

Naegi woke up pretty early so he could get ready and get over his nervousness. After Naegi took his time to do everything he needed, he headed out with a present wrapped in a box in his pocket.

"I will definitely confess my feelings to _her_ no matter what !"

Fujisaki also did the same, Well, that excludes the confession and the present. He decided to keep it to himself. He went out a little earlier than Naegi so he was on the way already.

A few minutes later, Fujisaki arrived at the café and found that Naegi wasn't there yet so he took a seat. After about 7 minutes, Naegi finally reached the café. He saw Fujisaki already waiting for him at the table next to the big flower pot in the café and he walked towards him.

"I-I'm so sorry for being late Fujisaki-san." He apologized while bowing.

"But you're not. You don't have to apologize."

"I'm not ?" then Naegi look at his watch.

Fujisaki laughed a bit and asked Naegi to take his seat. After that, they started discussing about how to decorate the hall since they were chosen to do a part of the deco. They drew out the plan on a paper than Fujisaki brought along. Soon, they realized how close they were to each other. Fujisaki was about to walk away but Naegi caught his wrist.

"Fujisaki-san… I… I… I LOVE YOU !" he managed to spill the words out.

"Na-Nani !?" Fujisaki was shocked and he blushed.

"It's true, I really do love you."

"But… But… I'm actually a boy !" he started to cry and he wanted to run away as far as he could but he couldn't do so.

"Wha… What ? Did I heard that right ? You're actually a… a boy !?" Naegi's face went red while in shocked state.

"Ye-Yes… I'm a boy." He blushed even harder and tears came rolling down even more.

Naegi didn't care and he pulled Fujisaki into a hug and kissed him on his lips.

Fujisaki's face went all pink but he returned the kiss sweetly. After a few minutes, they broke the romantic moment due to the lag of air.

"S-So, we're official now right Chihiro ?"

"Eh ? H-Hai…"

After that, they continued to plan their project.

TO BE CONTINUED ~~

* * *

Finally done !

It was boring right ? OAQQ

Anyways, reviews pls ~~

And about the "TO BE CONTINUED" thing, I will do another separate one ya !

So, STAY TUNE !


End file.
